


Date Night

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute, Fluffy Ending, I Love You, M/M, National Sciles Day, Oral Fixation, PWP, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott takes Stiles on a really nice date, but Stiles just can't accept that. He has to make it about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefenestratingDanika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefenestratingDanika/gifts).



Stiles sighed as he looked down at his nails. This was getting bad they hadn't started bleeding yet but if he kept going he was going to end up with bleeding nails and a very angry Scott McCall. Stiles quickly searched through his bag to find he had lent out his last pen.

“Damn it,” He muttered before turning to look at Danny, “ Hey can I borrow a pen?”

“Borrow or have?” Danny asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Have okay? Now can I have a pen?” He asked quickly causing Danny to roll his eyes and had him the pen he had been using. Stiles eagerly took it and promptly placed it in his mouth feeling the small feeling of anxiety pass just as Scott sat down in front of him. 

“Hey Stiles what are you doing after lacrosse?” Scott asked turning to look at his boyfriend. Stiles shrugged.

“I have some plans that involve you, pizza, and video games but other than that I’m free,” Stiles explained with a lopsided grin. Scott just rolled his eyes and turned around. He didn’t even know why he tried to make date plans with Stiles anymore he always had some smart ass remark about it.

“Don’t be mad what did you have in mind?” Stiles asked leaning forward so that when Scott turned back around they were face to face. 

“Well, I thought maybe we could go out? I’ve been saving up some of the money from work so I could yu know take you on a real date that doesn’t involve lame sci-fi films at a theater with smelly men who live in their moms basement” 

“We go to one Star Wars marathon one time, and you never let me forget it,” Stiles said, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest. Scott smiled at Stiles antics, but he was serious that had been the worst night, and he had fallen asleep twice only to receive a sharp jab in the arm from a very overly eager Stiles.

“Look I just wanted to take you out on a nice date, so just say yes,” Scott said. Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fine,” He said. “But I better not have to pay for a thing. If you’re going to do this, you’re going to do it right! I want to be treated like Lydia Martin,” Stiles explained. 

“So you want me to ignore you and be self-absorbed?” Scott asked glancing over at Jackson. Stiles looked over and pouted for half a second, but the thought passed, and he turned back to Scott. 

“You know what I mean,” Stiles said.

“Mr. Stilinski as disgusting as it is that you and Mr. McCall want to make out in class you can’t now separate,” Mr. Harris said. Stiles groaned before moving away from Scott to sit next to Lydia. 

Classes when by without much of a hitch. The two of them talked about things between periods and at lunch so at exactly seven Stiles showed up at Scott’s house wearing a nice pair of blue jeans, a nice black shirt and the grey jacket. His hair was brushed and gelled so that it would stay in place, just how Scott liked it. 

Stiles walked in just as Mrs. McCall was walking out. She told him to have fun and be safe before heading to work. Stiles grinned happy to know that he would be alone with Scott all night. He walked in and up to Scott’s room to find him struggling to pick out a shirt to wear.

“Maroon,” He said. Scott turned around to look at Stiles, “Wear the maroon one it looks better on you, you know with your skin and stuff,” He said running his tongue along his lips before he swallowed a little. Scott was good looking, always had been, but especially after he got the bite from Derek. His tattoo looked nice a well. 

“Okay,” Scott said as he pulled the shirt on over his black tank top. Stiles smiled happily as Scott turned to him and grabbed his black jacket. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yep let’s go,” Stiles said. 

The car ride to the restaurant was pretty quick. Stiles knew the restaurant by heart; it had been his mom’s favorite place to go. They had gone there every year on her birthday and mother’s day. In fact, Stiles was one hundred percent sure that his mom and dad went there for their anniversary as well. 

“You sure you want to eat here?” Scott asked.

“Well, when you asked me for fancy restaurants this was the one I thought of, so I’m pretty sure I want to eat here,” Stiles said, before getting out of the car. He took a hold of Scott’s hand and led him to the door. They took the stairs down to the restaurant and Stiles smiled happy to see that the walls still had names written all over them. 

“This is a lot cooler than how you described it,” Scott said looking around. The restaurant was quiet decorated in red green and white with walls that had been written on by many customers. They were shown to a back booth where on the door to the booth Scott noticed a heart with the initials CS and JS inside it with the date 04/05/1999 written in Stiles dad’s handwriting. 

“Don’t worry about it Scott I brought you here because when I think of you know what love really is I think of this place. My parents always came here and sat in this booth, and if they weren’t in love then, I don’t know who was. That’s from two years before my mom passed,” Stiles said running his fingers along the heart. Scott quickly reached out and grabbed Stiles hand, moving it away from the heart. They looked at each other for a moment in silence before Scott kissed the back of Stiles hand.

“I’m happy you want to share this with me,” Scott said as he let go of Stiles hand so the two of them could look at the menu. They were silent while they did this, but it wasn’t weird of awkward it was nice. Scott had learned early on in their friendship that Stiles liked to sit in silence with people. He liked to know that he was with them even if they weren’t interacting. 

“So are you going to eat the entire menu?” Stiles asked finally, as he looked at Scott over the top of his menu. Scott smiled.

“Well, it’s my money if I want the entire menu I’ll get it,” He joked.

“Well, since it is your money do you have a price range?” Stiles asked biting on his lip.

“Not really. I saved up about a hundred dollars so if you want to get the twenty dollar seafood dish you can,” Scott said. He was pretty sure that’s why Stiles was asking, after all Stiles favorite food was shrimp. 

“Well, I think I’ll take you up on that offer. I’m going to get the twenty dollar seafood dish and a dessert,” Stiles said cheekily. 

“Well, I hope you eat every bit of that shrimp carbonara because if not I’ll eat it,” Scott said just before the waiter came to take their orders. Once the menus were gone, and the only thing left between them was breadsticks, Scott took Stiles hand again and held it.

“You know, I never took you for the sappy type Scott,”

“Oh really?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, you always seemed more like a scared puppy type, but I like this Scott better,” He said with a happy smile as he continued to chew on his lip. Scott frowned and reached over placing his fingers on the bottom of Stiles lip.

“Stop that,” He said, “You’re going to end up biting through the skin and bleeding, and I hate when you do that. It’s almost as bad as when you chew your nails till they bleed” Scott scolded. 

“Would you rather me suck on your fingers?” Stiles asked, only half joking. Scott pulled his hand away and frowned a little which looked a lot cuter than it should have, on account of his crooked jaw. 

“Can we even get through dinner before you make sexual innuendos?” He asked.

“We could but uh were eighteen-year-old boys who have ridiculous sex drives, so I guess no is the answer,” Stiles said as he picked up his fork to chew on it. Scott sighed but didn’t take it away from him. If Stiles stabbed himself with the fork it would be his damn fault and Scott would not feel sorry about it at all. 

“You know what, Stiles. I think you have an oral fixation,” Scott said. 

“A what?”

“Oral fixation. We talked about it today in my psychology class. It’s one of Freud’s stages of psychosexual development,” Scott said.

“Well, that’s very nice Scott but I don’t think I have that,” He said.

“Why don’t you look it up on your phone,” Scott suggested. Stiles sighed and pulled out his phone. He quickly typed it into the search and pulled up the urban dictionary definition.

“A psychological condition in which a person is unconsciously obsessed with the mouth and feels the need to always be sucking or chewing something. May lead to overweightness, nail-biting and other habits, and excessive cock-gobbling,” Stiles read out loud. Scott’s jaw dropped a little at the last part.

“Stiles you didn’t have to read that out loud!” Scott snapped in a hushed whisper.

“What because it says cock-gobbling?” He asked a smirk crossing his lips.

“Yeah, that’s why!” Scott hissed.

“Well, sorry I thought you wanted me to learn about it,” Stiles said looking back down at his phone. “You know it’s true minus the overweight issue I agree. I do have a cock-gobbling problem, and it is all your fault Scott,” Stiles said, his smirk growing. 

“Stiles I thought you wanted to have a nice date!”

“No, I said I wanted you to treat me like Lydia Martin. That means we go to dinner make sexual comments and in the end you get laid because I’ve spent all dinner turning you on,” Stiles explained before sliding his phone back into his pants pocket. 

Scott was speechless and nearly jumped out of his skin when Stiles reached under the table and started to run his fingers along Scott’s knee. Normally this would be nice and fine but now Stiles had Scott thinking about it. Scott was noticing the way Stiles long, and nimble fingers placed pressure in certain areas and were light in others. He noticed the way that it sent shivers up his spine, and how it made all the blood rush to his cheeks. But, most of all he noticed Stiles smirk. That same cocky smirk that he had worn the entire time he was possessed. That same smirk that always sent Scott into submission.

“Stiles not here, please not here. Come on I’ve done nothing but be nice to you today, and this is how you repay me?”

“I shouldn’t have to repay you for being nice. Besides, Scott, it’s always fun to watch the true alpha squirm,” Stiles cooed just as the booth doors opened, and their food was set on the table. Scott smiled a thank you to the waitress and opted to leave the doors open in hopes of deterring Stiles for just a little bit longer.

It didn’t help. By the time, Scott paid for dinner and was walking back to the jeep he had a hard on. Luckily he could hide it with his shirt but Stiles knew it was there, and Stiles wasn’t going to stop till he got Scott begging for release. 

The car drive is agonizing for Scott. Stiles is only driving with one hand; his other one had undone Scotts belt and unbuttoned his pants so that he could stroke Scott and drive. He’s talking about something stupid that Scott isn’t even listening to he’s just trying not to orgasm and get his pants dirty. 

“Drive faster please,” Scott growls.

“I can’t drive faster than the speed limit, Scotty” Stiles chides as he continued his one sided conversation that Scott notices is about Star Wars. They reach the house just in time because Scott doesn’t think he can take a second more; he pulls Stiles in for a kiss as soon as they are parked. 

Their tongues clash in a heated frenzy. Teeth hit teeth as Stiles eagerly sucks Scotts’ tongue into his mouth. Stiles pulls a moan out of Scott before he bends over and takes Scotts exposed cock into his mouth. Scott doesn’t complain he just leans the seat back and grabs a fist full of Stiles hair. 

Stiles has mastered the art of blowjobs when it comes to Scott McCall. He knows to spend most of his time deep throating him, forcing Scotts’ tip to hit the back of his throat. He knows Scott likes to feel himself completely surrounded by Stiles. But, he also knows that once Scott is leaking pre-cum he has to pull away and focus on the tip. He has to lick up each and every drop while dipping his tongue into the slit.

“Stiles shit-“Scott cries out as he climaxes into Stiles mouth. Stiles swallow all of it before he leans up and kisses Scott, forcing his tongue past his lips so that Scott can taste himself. Scott’s hands move to Stiles Shoulders gripping them in desperation because Stiles is just stroking his cock.

“The house Stiles” Scott growls against Stiles lips before he pulls away and shoves his cock back into his pants. Stiles doesn’t think he just does. He follows Scott into the McCall house and upstairs into his bedroom for round two. 

Scott closed the door and by the time he turns around Stiles it shirtless and kicking his way out of his pants. He’s wasting no time, and Scott is following his lead. The two are out of their clothes in record time and as soon as they finish getting naked they are on top of each other. 

Scott has Stiles pinned to the bed. He’s kissing and licking along Stiles' chest enjoying the quiet moans and groans that come out of his mouth. It’s always fun to put Stiles in this position so that when he’s ready he can push Scott over and take control of the situation which Stiles waste no time doing. Scott doesn’t even make it to Stiles happy trail before he finds himself on the bed face down ass up.

“Eager?” Scott asks as he moves to the position that Stiles likes. Stiles like Scott on his knees with his chest on the bed and his hands outstretched grabbing the headboard. 

“Of course I’m eager,” Stiles said quickly searching for a condom and lube. They had tried barebacking once, but it didn’t work out to well for them. Scott ended up bleeding and Stiles ended up freaking out even though Scott healed from it quickly. 

Stiles found the lube and a condom and then got back on the bed. He moved Scott’s hands, so they were spreading his cheeks, which made Stiles job a lot easier. He starts by dropping a few drops of the warming lube on Scott’s hole. It’s cold so Scott shivers which makes Stiles smirk and grow even harder. He loves feeling powerful because he’s a human, and this is the only time he gets to feel like this. Grant it, this was new found due to the nogitsune, but it had stuck around and worked out well for the two of them. Scott liked to bottom and Stiles liked to watch him squirm.

He started to massage the lube around Scott’s hole not adding a finger quite yet. He was listening to Scott’s breathing, the way it was getting heavy and a little Labored. Once he thought Scott would just die without a finger he slid his pointer in. It wasn’t his longest finger, and it didn’t go near Scott’s prostate, so it was a good finger to start out with. He slowly moved it in and out. Each time he threatened to remove his finger completely, but he never did. He picked up his pace as Scott started to rock on his knees matching his pace and groaning out the words “please” and “Stiles” and even begging for “more.”

Stiles added his middle finger; it was long enough to reach Scott’s prostate, but he didn’t. He didn’t even try to look for it just moved his fingers in and out as he spread them trying his best to open up Scott’s hole. He knew Scott didn’t need to much stretching after all they had fucked yesterday and he was still pretty loose, it took exactly forty-eight hours for a werewolf’s asshole to go back to virgin tightness according to Stiles observations. 

“Stiles come on quit play with me” Scott whined receiving him a sharp smack on the ass. 

“Shut up,” Stiles said, easily shutting Scott down. It was always interesting to watch the way Scott reacted to Stiles power trip. The way he tried to get more friction by moving his hips faster and harder, or the way tried to take slower and deep breaths to relax. It always made Stiles smile and pick up the pace just a little. He added a third finger and moved it in and out as he opened the condom and put it on. He added some more lube to it, just to make things easier on Scott, and removed his fingers. 

Stiles got into position and easily was able to slide into Scott. Scott groaned out letting his arms fall away from his ass and move towards the headboard. Once Scott had a hold of it Stiles started to thrust. He leaned forward kissing along Scotts back as he sucked dark hickeys into his skin. They had to look like bruises, or they would be gone by the time the two of them were done. He at least wanted them to last through the sex. 

“You look so good with my hickeys on your back,” Stiles grunted before gripping Scott in his hand. The buildup with always too much for Stiles once he got into Scott he would be quick to come, so he had to push Scott. 

“T-thanks,” Scott said between moans and groans. His toes were curling as his nails scratches at the headboard.

“Careful your mom will kill you if you leave marks,” Stiles warned as he thrust up hitting Scott’s prostate. This quickly sent Scott over the edge. He came hard all over Stiles' hand, and the sheets, and the way his ass squeezed around Stiles sent Stiles into an orgasm as well. The sex was short-lived, but the orgasm was nice.

The two lay on the bed for a moment after Stiles had pulled away and tossed the condom into the trash. Scott looked at Stiles was a smile before kissing him. This time the kiss was soft. Their tongues rubbed against each other for just a little bit before Scott pulled away.

“Come on, let’s get my sheets in the wash and get cleaned up we still have like twenty hours of halo to play,”

“You read my mind, Scotty,” Stiles said eagerly helping Scott gather up his sheets and joining him for a nice relaxing shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy national Sciles day!!!! I hope you like i've been playing around with this idea for a while and yeah this is how it ended up :D


End file.
